


About Time

by oneoneandone



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneandone/pseuds/oneoneandone
Summary: The pros and the cons, she made a list.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _Where did you find that_

“Where’d you find that,” Lindsey asked, a quiet nervous tone to her voice. She looked down at the notebook in Emily’s hands. But she didn’t need to ask, she knew exactly where it had been. Tucked in the back of her underwear drawer where it had been ever since she’d last brought it out to look at, reading and re-reading the words she’d written there one lonely night, feeling lost in a sea of unhappy desperation.

Emily sat across from her at the breakfast bar that separated the living room from the kitchen in the apartment they used to share. Back when they were teammates, back when they were … when they were friends. Before the last reunification with Russell and the trade to Orlando and a disease that had kept them apart in more ways than one. And Lindsey tried not to think of it as some kind of metaphor, opposite sides, different rooms, different lives.

The younger woman shrugged. “You told me I could borrow whatever I wanted,” Emily put the notebook between them, “and I didn’t feel like digging through my bag for panties when I could just steal a pair of yours.” And Lindsey looked at the older woman, sitting there on one of the stools, resting her chin on her knee as she watched Lindsey’s fingers tap out a nervous rhythm on the wood of the counter between them. She sees now, what she’d missed before, so used to seeing Emily in Portland red that it hadn’t even occurred to her to look at the numbers on the training jersey from a couple of seasons ago.

Not 16.

10.

“That’s my shirt,” Lindsey swallowed hard, her brain still trying to process what she was seeing. Her shirt and Emily’s skin. Her panties and Emily’s …

… oh. _Ohhhhhh_.

Lindsey felt the blush as it spread over her skin, felt the way her body seemed to tense at the realization, her skin suddenly feeling too small for her body, too small to contain everything she was feeling.

“So, tell me,” Emily said as she flipped open the notebook to the page Lindsey had written out over a year ago now in an angst-fueled evening after another argument with Russell, “if you’ve always thought I was, and I quote, ‘hot as fuck,’ why did it take you so long to give in to my charm and wiles?” The grin on her face was obscene, and Lindsey felt a warmth spreading over her face; she could only imagine how red her cheeks were.

But still, she couldn’t speak. Not for fear of ruining this moment, of saying something that will put an end to the predatory look in Emily’s eyes, the lithe movement of her muscles as she comes around the half-wall into the kitchen where Lindsey can see just where the hem of the shirt stops at her waist, and the panties—the thong—she’d stolen below.

“Why,” Emily stopped just in front of her, so close that Lindsey would swear she could feel the hard points of the older woman’s nipples against her own chest, “did you wait years, until last night, before you finally decided to take me up on what I had to offer?”

“Offer?” She stuttered over the word, stepping backward even as Emily leaned in even closer, back and back and back until she felt the bump of the kitchen sink against her back. And Emily followed, like a heartbeat stepping closer and closer, until Lindsey could feel the heat of the other woman’s breath against her neck. “What do you offer,” she asked, trying to sound strong, like the woman she was on the field. But it came out as a whimper, almost a whine.

Emily only smiled at her, so close and yet still not touching. The warmth of her body, the smooth feel of her skin so tantalizingly close and so impossibly far away. “You should know,” she grinned, and shook the notebook in her hand, “you made a whole list.”

And Lindsey couldn’t wait any longer. Couldn’t restrain herself any longer. Because she knew now. She knew what Emily’s skin felt against her fingertips. She knew what it tasted like. What it felt like to be pressed against the mattress by the older woman’s weight, to fall asleep to the sound of Emily’s quiet breaths in the night. She knew what it felt like to have everything change in an instant—in the opening of the door and recognizing that your heart had come home.

Lindsey grabbed for the notebook with a grin herself. “Yeah, maybe,” she said in a voice even huskier than normal, “but did you look at the Cons?” And she saw the way Emily’s eyes narrowed. “I also made sure to list your many, many faults.” And she could see the response forming on the blonde’s face, the slight twitch of her nose and the firm line of her lips.

Lindsey saw the opportunity, her heart standing before her again, and grabbed it, closing the slight distance between them to kiss away whatever retort the other woman could come back with, sighing softly at the way those perfect lips seemed to part so instinctively under hers. She heard the dull thump of the notebook hitting the floor, felt the way Emily’s hands came up to settle over her hips, thumbs stroking the exposed skin there. And she reveled in it, the power to make Emily forget everything and anything but this, the feel of their bodies against each other.

“Pro,” Lindsey whispered, pulling back just far enough that she could see the slightly unfocused look in the blonde’s ocean blue eyes, “she waited for me to figure my shit out.”

Emily looked at her for a moment before smiling up at the taller woman, eyes sparkling with amusement, with want. “I knew you’d stop being stupid eventually,” she whispered, and then kissed her again. “But if you waited much longer,” Lindsey felt those strong fingers skimming up her abs, felt the way Emily cupped her breasts and thumbed over her nipples, and closed her eyes, shuddering softly, “I was going to call in some reinforcements.” Emily nipped at her jaw, and Lindsey was lost, let herself be lost, in the sensations the blonde woman was causing her to feel. 

”Reinforcements?” Lindsey whimpered weakly as she felt Emily’s mouth over the pulse in her neck. And the shorter woman laughed, abandoning Lindsey’s breasts to reach for her hands, bringing them up to rest over her own chest, still hidden under Lindsey’s shirt.

“Reinforcements,” she grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> “Bend the Rules,” Saybia


End file.
